


To Never Love Again

by QueenOfBlu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Spelling & Grammar, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBlu/pseuds/QueenOfBlu
Summary: When Ichigo has he heart ripped from his chest, he makes and oath to himself that he would never love again, or will he?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a rewrite of a fiction that I wrote years ago, I love this anime and manga, it was one of the first I ever finished, I love these characters so much. I hope you like this story and I hope that you all have fun on this ride with me. 
> 
> Note that I call Zangetsu, Shirosaki, Shiro for short. 
> 
> I obviously don't own any of the characters atall.

Long pale fingers shook as he tried to get the image out of his head, tears leaked from raw, red chocolate eyes and down his cheeks. Slowly blinking he registered that there was aloud knocking on the door downstairs. His jellified legs just about held him up as he made his way out his bedroom and down the stairs, yanking the door open, knowing who would be on the other side, he set his jaw even as the tears flowed and locked eyes with his now ex-lover, Abarai Renji.

“Ichigo”

Said man, Ichigo, balled his fists against his sides and clenched his teeth at the man’s voice, anger flooded through him at the sound of his name leaving the redheads lips.

“What do you want Abarai-san?” Ichigo asked, heartbroken.

“Ichi” Renji started before being cut off by Ichigo.

“Don’t” Ichigo snapped “You fucking call me that, you lost every right to call me that when you shoved your dick into someone else” he managed to choke out.

The orange haired man furiously wiped the tears off his cheeks, irritating the already raw skin, flinching back as the red-haired man reached out to touch his cheek.

“You don’t get to touch me" Ichigo seethed.

“Ichigo, it was a mistake” Renji pleaded.

A wet laugh left him, “A mistake, right. You accidently fell and your dick ended up in someone’s ass, fuck you" 

Ichigo slammed the door shut, the echo bounced around in his head as he ignored the banging that followed him. He shuffled up the stairs, every step pulling his broken-hearted body up the stairs. Eventually he collapsed onto his bed, sobs wracking his body, pulling every breath from his lungs painfully. 

He didn’t know how long he had stayed like this, tears burning his raw cheeks, falling endlessly from his eyes. Eventually he pulled himself from the bed and into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water, the coolness taking the ache from his eyes away. Grabbing the towel, he dried his face and met his own exhausted gaze, and steeled his jaw, the muscles bunching, pulling his face into a scowl.  
Flicking off the light, he fell into bed, his eyes aching and his head pounding. He fell into an exhausted sleep.

So, this was Ichigo's routine, he would eat, sleep, ignore his phone and fell into an exhausted sleep. His family had noticed a changed, he was closed off, cold. Granted he loved his family, but Renji's betrayal hurt him beyond measure, so as he began his new single life, Ichigo made a promise to himself. He would never love anyone again. 

* * *

Six months had passed since Renji and Ichigo had broken up, Renji had eventually given up trying to get the orange hair man to talk to him, the endless texts and calls stopped six weeks ago. As Ichigo had gotten on with his life, he still remained cold, detached from anything that remotely resembled love. 

Long fingers pulled the orange locks into a ponytail at the top of his head, the shorter strands framing his face, shadowing his eyes, which held dark bags beneath them. Popping in his headphones, he scrolled through his phone until he found the loudest song he could run to, stretching out his shoulders as the bass vibrated his eardrums. 

Trainer covered feet pounded the floor as Ichigo ran as fast as his body would take him, his lungs burned and sweat dripped into his eyes, that was until the air was knocked out of his lungs as he landed on his back, struggling for breath he yanked his headphones out, struggling to pull himself up, Ichigo glared at the feet that belonged to the wall that he has slammed into.

Chocolate eyes followed the sweatpant covered legs up to muscular thighs, which slowly lead upto sweat covered tanned skin stretched over washboard abs. Swallowing thickly, he let his eyes wonder up to teal blue eyes and a shit eating grin,

“Ya need ta watch where ya goin, orange" came the gravled voice.

And all Ichigo could think was, _shit_. 


	2. You Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichgo bumps into Grimmjow again, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the love so far on the first chapter, it means so much! So here's a slightly longer chapter, I'm hoping to eventually pack these chapters out in the future. Please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Note that italicised words are either thoughts or if a character is on the phone with another character, it's there dialogue

"Huh" Ichigo managed to get out once his brain had rebooted.

The laugh that echoed around them caused his skin to goosebumps, “I said, orange, ya should watch where ya goin"

Ichigo pulled himself to his feet, scowling as he did. His chest ached and his stomach fluttered as he locked eyes with the other man. Ichigo squashed the feeling in his stomach and crossed his arms across his chest,

“You shouldn’t have been stood in the fucking middle of the path, Blue"

Said blue haired man grinned, “heh, I like you orange, you gonna tell me ya name?”

Still frowning, Ichigo brushed past the bigger man, “Uh no" and continued walking, trying his hardest to not look back at the very attractive man.

He continued his run, ignoring the ache in his back, knowing that it’ll probably be slightly bruised tomorrow. Eventually he made it home, slamming the door shut behind him he, pulled out his headphones, throwing them on the table beside the door, he jogged up the stairs and straight to the shower.

* * *

Tucking his feet underneath him, Ichigo munched on pizza as he flicked through something to watch on Netflix. As he scrolled through the hundreds of titles, his phone buzzed beside him. Dropping the controller, he picked it up and grinned at the name, swiping to answer he said,

“Yo Uryū” Ichigo heard the other man sigh

“ _Ichigo, how’re you?_ " Uryū asked

Leaning his head back against the chair he sighed, “I’m fine Uryū” he rubbed his eyes, “he gave up six weeks ago"

_“I know, he stopped coming to the hospital to find you, I’m glad he finally got the hint, it was tedious to keep threatening him"_

Ichigo smiled softly at Uryū’s words, despite the rocky start to their friendship, Uryū was family, “ah Uryū, you didn’t have to do that"

Uryū laughed, “ _You’re family Ichi, it was nothing. Besides Father had words with him too_ ”

Hysterical laughter left Ichigo as he pictured the elder Ishida threatening Renji, “I would have paid top money to watch that " Ichigo managed between laughter. 

The two friends spoke for a while, catching up. They had seen each other a few times over the past six months, Uryū had stayed with Ichigo for a month after the breakup, keeping him held together, he had never told Uryū how grateful he was, until today,

“Uryū, I want to thank you, for keeping me together after everything went to shit” rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo waited for a reply.

“ _Ichigo, like I said, we’re family. I love you. It’s simple as that_ ”

Ichigo’s throat clogged as tears built in his eyes, he rubbed them away and cleared his throat, “Enough with the sappy shit, we don’t do that” 

Ichigo smiled at Uryū's laugh on the other end, the two men spoke for a while longer, before they hung up, Uryū asked when he was coming back to the hospital,

“Soon, I have a meeting with your dad at the end of the month" Ichigo answered the question quietly. 

They eventually said their goodbyes, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Waking the next morning with an aching back, Ichigo dragged his sore body to the shower, making the water as hot as it would go, he stood with his head bowed, the hot water pelting his back. His thoughts wandered to the blue haired man from yesterday, it was the first time in six months that he had felt anything other than anger.

Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he thinks of the other man, and he instantly kills them. He opened his eyes, watching the water run off his hair in thick streams, hitting his feet. 

Sometime later, he pulls his hair into his signature pony, and pulls on his jacket. Grabbing his phone, wallet and keys, he closes the door behind him, letting the cool morning air brush over his still shower warm skin. With his hand shoved into his pockets, he enters the store, politely nodding his head to the security guard, he grabs a basket and enters the first aisle.

The basket gradually grows heaver so he shifts it to the crook of his elbow, he grabs a packet of pasta and drops it onto the growing pile, rounding the corner, he smacks into another person, quickly apologizing, he moves around the other with the intent of carrying on with his shopping, until a voice stops him,

“We really hafta stop meeting like this, Orange”

Ichigo stops dead as the voice reaches his ears, he slowly turns on his heel and meets the blue eyes that haunted his dreams the night before. Ichigo allows himself to appreciate the man in front of him, he’s dressed in a loose black t-shirt, arms hidden by a thick leather jacket. Thick thighs are covered by black ripped denim, ending with Jordan covered feet.  
His heart beats rapidly in his chest, as attraction floods through him, attraction he hadn’t felt before, even for Renji. Clearing his throat, he says,

“That’s the second time you’ve been in my pathway “ 

Sharp canines are revealed as the other grins, “I guess I was meant ta knock ya on yer ass again”  
Scowling, Ichigo turns on his heel, furiously walking down the aisle the basket bouncing on his hip, he can hear footfalls behind him and knows the blue haired man is following him, so he spins and the other stops,

“listen Blue-"

“Grimmjow” Grimmjow interrupts 

“Eh" Ichigo managed to get out.

“My name, Grimmjow, not blue” said man reiterates, “You gonna tell me yours” 

As Ichigo intends to reply, another voice makes his blood turn cold, he slowly turns towards the other voice, breath catching in his throat as his eyes lock with those of his ex-lover, Renji.

“Long time no see, Ichigo" Renji muttered.

* * *

Grimmjow watched as the orange haired man, or Ichigo as he just learnt, freeze at the red-haired man’s voice. He wants to reach out and place his hand on Ichigo to comfort the other man, every instinct was shouting at him to show the red-haired man that Ichigo was with him. But he stopped himself from doing so, for now. As he watched the two men stare each other down , all he could think was _interesting_. 


	3. I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. On to the next one.

Ichigo could feel his muscles tremble as they locked up, he wanted to turn and run but his body wouldn’t cooperate. He could feel the heat of Grimmjow at his back, his hulking form feeling like a blanket of safety. He unconsciously stepped back into Grimmjow’s chest. 

“Renji" Ichigo managed to get out.

Said man licked his lips, “how’ve you been" he asked.  
Agitation flooded Ichigo, making his skin prickle,

“Like you fucking care"

“I did, I do” Renji replied.

Ichigo snorted at the ridiculousness of his life. He was stood back to chest with a man he was very attracted to and across from him was his cheating scumbag of an ex-boyfriend. Sighing he clenched his jaw and moved away from Grimmjow, brushing past Renji, he allowed himself to stop, eyeing Renji out the corner of his eye, he said,

“You stay the fuck away from me, don’t even think about calling me. You crushed me Abarai, you fucked us, I hate you”

Forcing his feet to move, he continued his shopping, not noticing Grimmjow hadn’t followed him.

Grimmjow eyed the red-haired man, Renji, taking in the crestfallen look on his face, Grimmjow walked over to the other man, leaning in so his lips were close to the others ear and whispered,

“Ya betta stay away from the kid, wouldn’t want anything ta happen to ya pretty face, Red"

Renji pulled away from the blue haired man, “The fuck it got to do with you"

Grimmjow grinned, “I like Ichigo he’s got fire, an he clearly don’t like ya, so take tha hint"

With that, Grimmjow walked away, with an extra swagger to his walk, ignoring the eyes burning holes into his back, it didn’t take him long to find Ichigo.

The other man was stood leaning against the fridges with his head against the glass with his eyes closed.

Grimmjow stopped, his eyes roaming over the smaller man, taking in his relaxed features, he cleared his throat,

“Take it tha breakup wasn’t mutual"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo let his head loll to the side, “If finding him balls deep in another man is mutual then sure”

Grimmjow frowned, “ He’s right back there , I can go break his face for ya, it will take me two seconds”

Laughing, Ichigo pushed himself off the fridge and jerked his head towards the check out, “Let me pay for this, and you can pay for coffee” he said as he walked towards the checkout.

Blinking, Grimmjow followed, “Why tha fuck I gotta pay"

Grinning Ichigo looked back to the blue haired man and said ,

“Call it compensation for knocking me on my ass” and he turned back towards the cashier.  
Smiling softly, Grimmjow said under his breath, “You got it, Ichi"

Throwing his head back in hysterical laughter, Ichigo struggled to draw breath into his lungs, “You’re sitting me, you actually did that?”

Nodding, ”Yup, buckass nude, dick swinging in the air, right across the field mid game. Security tackled my ass so hard I broke two ribs” Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo’s hysterical laughter. 

Wiping his eyes, Ichigo sipped his coffee, catching his breath, rubbing his sides to elevate the ache, he placed his cup down and smiled softly at his hands,

“Thank-you for that, I haven’t laughed that hard in months"

Grimmjow waved him off, “Red head right?” he asked.

Long fingers clenched around the cup, “Yeah, We uh, broke up six months ago" he sighed, “ Shoved his dick into a mutual friend. Funny thing is, he gave up trying to get in touch, six weeks ago. It was just getting better"

Grimmjow reached over and placed his hand over Ichigo’s that was resting on the table, “ Ya shouldn’t hafta put ya life of hold because of that prick. He don’t deserve ya"

Ichigo laughed slightly, eyes locked on the hand covering his, “You hardly know me ,Grimmjow. I shouldn’t be laying all this on you"

Sucking his teeth, Grimmjow shook his head, “Don’t matter, I knocked ya in yer ass, think that makes us friends, ne?”

“Yeah, guess so" Ichigo replied. They sat for a while longer, talking over multiple cups of coffee and a shared slice of chocolate cake. Grimmjow eventually wrestled Ichigo’s number out of him, the orange haired man grumbling about it the whole time. 

Checking the time, Ichigo swore under his breath, remembering what today was, “ I have to get going Grimm, I’ll text you later, thanks for the coffee" he stood and waved at the blue haired man over his shoulder, flashing him a smile as the other mock saluted him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two men, Renji watched from the back of the coffee shop. Renji could feel anger flood through him as he watched and heard Ichigo’s hysterical laughter. He remembered it was him who used to make the orange haired man laugh until tears streamed down his face. His blood boiled as he watched the blue haired man take Ichigo’s hand in his, comforting him.

Sliding out of the booth, Renji walked past the blue haired man neither who didn’t notice him pass, in his head, he plotted. He would have Ichigo as his again.

* * *

Ichigo placed his shopping in his cupboards, throwing the bag in his recycling bin, he lent heavily against the counter and rested his head I’m the palms of his hands, letting out a heavy breath, he let him self remember the heat of Grimmjow’s hand over his and how comforting it felt. 

Pushing himself away from the counter, he walked towards his living room, stopping short when there was a knock on the door. Holding in his sigh, he shuffled towards the door, pulling it open.

A grin broke across his face as his eyes caught who was stood on the other side, he let out a yelp as he was tackled by his twin, Shiro.

Said twin kicked the door shut as he held on tight to his twin brother, both men tucking their faces into the others neck, breathing them in. When they eventually broke apart, they stood, staring at each other .

“When did you get back Shi?” Ichigo asked, slightly breathless.

“ Couple hours ago. Went ta see da and tha girls, was hopin ta see tha red headed prick on my way ere" Shiro replied.

Grabbing the white hand in his , Ichigo pulled his twin to the sofa, pulling him down as he sat, “ Leave it alone Shi, what’s done is done. I’ve just got ya back, I can’t loose ya again”

Multicolored eyes softened, “Ya ain’t gonna loose me again King, I promise”

The two brothers caught up for an while, while Ichigo has sent letters, it was very rare that Shiro was allowed to send any back. Brushing the hair out of his twins eyes, Ichigo asked,

“When do you have to go back”

“ I don’t, I’m out” Shiro replied.

Tears pricked in Ichigo’s eyes and flooded down his cheeks as he was pulled close by his brother.   


* * *

Grimmjow sat on his sofa, fiddling with the phone in his hand, desperately wanting to text Ichigo, but also trying to be considerate. While they had been sat, Ichigo had told him some of what had went down, the rest Grimmjow could put together. 

Mussing up his hair as he ran his hand through the locks for the umpteenth time, he sighed and pressed onto Ichigo’s number,

 _Yo Ichigo, wanna go for a run with me this weekend, promise not ta knock ya on yer ass….again 🤣.G_

Hitting send, he forced himself not to check his phone, every thirty seconds. So he placed his phone, screen down on the sofa next to him, locking his eyes on the TV he waited for his reply. 

Ichigo stood at the stove, staring the sauce into the noodles when he heard his phone ding, “Shi get that for me” 

Said brother grabbed the phone, unlocking it, he raised his eye brow, walking into the kitchen he said,

“ Who’s G ,King “


	4. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow and Ichigo go on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋, I hope that you all had a lovely Christmas and New year as much as you were able too. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I wanted to take a small break over the Christmas period, but thankyou for being patient with me.
> 
> Thankyou for all the love on this story so far, it means the world. Thankyou.
> 
> (This chapter was written while listening to BTS on repeate 😳)
> 
> Please enjoy 😘

  
Now, Ichigo wasn’t one to back down from anyone, he’s fought people ten times bigger than him, but when his older brother is staring him down, he can’t help but squirm. He shifts from foot to foot, trying not to look at his twins mismatched eyes.

“So" His twin drawled, lengthening the ‘O' ,”Who’s G Ichi"

“I literally ran into him out on a run"

Smirking, “ An ya gave him ya number” Shiro asked.

Dropping his head in defeat, “I ran into him today, again, literally. He was there when I saw Renji, we had coffee that’s all"

Handing over the phone, Shiro watched as his little brother smiled at the text, just a small smile, but one none the less. He wanted to tease his brother about this mysterious G but instead, he let his orange haired twin have the moment to himself. 

Opening the text, Ichigo typed a quick reply, _sure Grimm, but this time, I’m knocking you on your ass 😛_

Locking the phone and putting it in his pocket, he turned back to the stove. Ten minutes later he placed the plate full of spicy chicken noodles in front of his brother, who took less than thirty seconds to start eating. Disgusted at his brothers eating, Ichigo tossed a wadded-up napkin at Shiro's head, said man looked up and glared,

“Don’t do that again, little brother”.

Snorting, “You’re older by five minutes, shut up", Ichigo said between bites.

The brothers ate in comfortable silence, occasionally breaking it to talk about nothing important. Once finished, they headed upstairs, each taking a quick shower and changing into comfy clothes. And for the first time in four and a half years Ichigo collapsed in bed next to his twin. Being without his twin for four and a half years felt like half of him was gone, Ichigo knew that he was extremely codependent on his twin, they had been inseparable until Shiro was sent away. It was for his twins own good, but it hurt. So, Ichigo curled up next to his twin, fingers clenched around the fabric of Shiro's shirt, he fell into his first deep sleep in six months.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the sofa grinning at his phone screen like an idiot, his heart fluttered rapidly in his chest at the nickname that Ichigo had given him. Running a hand through his blue locks, it was all he could do to calm his racing heart. Logically, he knew he was acting like a love sick teenager, but he truly didn’t care, he liked the orange haired man, even if it never went past friendship, he could live with that, even though it would hurt like a bitch.

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was going through some shit because of the Red head, he knew Ichigo was hurting and hurting bad. Sighing, Grimmjow locked the phone and placed it down, dropping his head back against the sofa, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, letting his body relax, just a quick nap, Grimmjow thought, as his body went heavy.

* * *

Renji held the last picture of him and Ichigo in his hands, stroking his thumb over the orange haired man’s face, gnawing on his lip, he placed the picture on the mantelpiece, sighing he walked into the empty bedroom, dropping down onto the bed, letting his head hit the middle of the comforter. His mind works over time as he tried to figure out a way to make Ichigo his again. In truth, Renji was pissed that he had got caught, it wouldn’t have been the first time that he had fucked someone else in their shared bed. He loved Ichigo with everything that he was, but he got bored. 

With a shout, Renji dug his palms into his eyes, he would make Ichigo his again, whether the other liked it or not.

* * *

Ichigo woke to a long finger poking his cheek, he pawed at the hand, digging his face into the pillow with a grunt. That was until those same fingers dug into his ribs. Leaping from the bed with a yell, Ichigo glared at his brother,

“Why, you prick" Ichigo whined. 

Laughing, “Because it’s so easy to rile you up, king" Shiro replied.

Eye twitching, Ichigo pointed at his brother,“Shirosaki, you have ten seconds to get down stairs or ima beat ya ass, ne?”

Gulping at the use of his full name, Shiro leaped over the bed, past his brother and took two stairs at a time until he was safely in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for his twin. 

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo walked down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs, the plate waiting for him on the table, his brother grinning at him. Sitting down, Ichigo stabbed the eggs with the fork, watching Shiro wince with every jab, Ichigo grinned, he loved to torture his twin. 

Eventually, both twins ate and dressed, making their way to their childhood home to spend time with their father and sisters, Ichigo held tightly into Shiro’s arm, they got odd looks off passersby who quickly looked away when they got identical glares off the brothers. 

When they reached the house, the twins dodged a kick that was aimed at the both of them with ease. As their father cried to the poster of his late wife, the brothers raided the cupboard for snacks.

* * *

Grimmjow washed the shampoo suds out of his hair, letting the hot water pelt down on the back of his stiff neck, sleeping sat up on his sofa want the best idea. Spending the next half hour scrubbing himself down. Toweling his hair off, Grimmjow threw the towel into the hamper. Jogging down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen, pulled out a bowl and some cereal. Taking a mouthful as he scrolled through his phone, a text popped up.

_Yo pussycat. Wanna spar. Emo boy is boring._

Sucking his teeth at the nickname Grimmjow replied, _Ya on dickwad_.

Quickly eating his breakfast, he put the bowl in the sink, grabbing his hoodie off the hook, he shoved his feet in his trainers and was out the door in ten minutes. Shoving his headphones in, he jogged to his sparing session.

* * *

The excessive noise made Ichigo’s ears ring, next to him Shiro shouted abuse at Karin, who in turn shouted abuse back. Yuzu ,sweet Yuzu, her head flicked between the arguing siblings, rubbing her temples, eyes flicking towards her older brother, they shared a look of exasperation. 

Sharing a smile with his sister, they both seemed to have the same thought as they both smacked their respective twins on the back of the head, a loud _thwack_ echoed through the now quiet room, and the younger twins let out a sigh, as the other two sat, mouths hanging open.

“Yall shout too much" Ichigo muttered.

Shiro looked at his twin out the side of his eye , “King, if ya wanted ta spar, ya couldda jus asked”

Wood squawking of wood made Karin and Yuzu's ears ach as they watched their brothers stand up and face each other, both with matching scowls on their faces,

“I’ll kick your ass, Shirosaki” Ichigo growled.

Eye twitching at his given name , Shiro gripped Ichigo’s shoulder with his pale fingers digging into the skin, “Don’t call me SHIROSAKI”

Ichigo grinned.

* * *

Gingerly, Ichigo lowered himself into the bath, his muscles ached and his cheek throbbed. Ichigo could imagine that Shiro wasn’t fairing any better. He leaned back against the porcupine of the bath, letting out a sigh as the heat seeped into his bones.   
Grabbing his phone, he typed in his password as it shouted at him that his fingerprint wasn’t recognized.

Pulling up Grimmjow’s number, he hit dial, hitting the speaker.

The phone rang for a few seconds until Grimmjow’s voice echoed through the room, _“Yo Ichigo"_

Said man couldn’t help but grin, “You alright Grimm, you sound out of breath”

“ _Tch, I’m fine Ichi, had a sparing session with my brother. Bastard got a few cheap shots"_

Ichigo snorted and winced, “ funny ya should say that. My twin just got back, we kicked the shit out of each other too” he laughed, “I just wanted to see where we’re meeting tomorrow"

_“ Same place I knocked ya on yer ass Orange" Grimmjow replied._

Ichigo could hear the grin in Grimmjow’s voice, there was a slosh of water, “are you in the bath?” he asked, a laugh bubbling in his chest.

_“Yeah, with bubbles and all that shit. I like ta treat myself" Grimmjow huffed._

Ichigo broke. His hysterical laughter echoed through the bathroom, he could hear Grimmjow asking him what was so funny. But he couldn’t breath. All he could picture was Grimmjow, covered in bubbles, with said bubbles stuck in his hair.

Eventually, the younger man calmed down and the two chatted for a while, learning about each other. Eventually, both men got out of the baths, which caused another explosion of laughter, of each of them,

 _“I guess we’re meant ta be”_ Grimmjow _said once he caught his breath._

Heat burnt at Ichigo’s cheeks at insinuation, butterflies fluttered in his stomach, working their way up into his chest. Which he quickly filled with insecticide, because no. Not going there.

They talked for a while, a long while. When they eventually said goodnight, the sun was rising. 

* * *

Ichigo woke in a mood, a foul mood. His muscles ached as he rocked from side to side , stretching his hips out. He waited in the exact spot where he and Grimmjow met, he looked at his phone, the blue haired man was late. His stomach sank at the thought of being stood up.

 _Five minutes_. Is what Ichigo thought as he waited. He would wait five more minutes and he’s leaving, locking himself in the house and deleting Grimmjow’s number. He should have never got his hopes up, not even in the slightest. 

Just as he was about to turn to walk away, he heard his name shouted and his eyes locked with blue and he couldn’t help but grin.

“I thought ya stood me up” Ichigo didn’t pout, he didn’t.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Grimmjow said, “I may or may not have slept through he alarm”

Laughing, Ichigo shook his head, “ready ta go"

Sharp canines were reviled, “hope ya can keep up, Berry" Grimmjow said as he set off at a fast sprint. 

With a growl, Ichigo followed with, “don’t call me Berry" and set off after the god like man.

* * *

With his back against the tree, Renji watched as the two man chased eachother around the park. Pushing and shoving each other like children. Biting down a growl. Renji plotted.


	5. I like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ichigo and Grimmjow being children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi. First off, thank you for sticking with me when i go MIA, you're all the best. Second thankyou for all the love and kudos ❤. Third, I'm sorry that this is a small chapter, more to come i promise. Enjoy 😁

Grimmjow let out a pained grunt as he landed on his back with a heavy thud, the air in his lungs left him all at once, making them ache slightly. Sucking in air as he squinted at the sun, his face was shadowed by a face, and a mop of orange hair.

“I thought you were supposed to be good at this, Grimm" Ichigo cackled.

Snarling at the other man, Grimmjow pushed himself up with a painful wince, ignoring the pain he span, grabbing Ichigo’s shoulders, he locked his foot around Ichigo’s and pulled.

Twisting as they fell, Grimmjow pinned the smaller man beneath him, with his hands pinned above is head, Grimmjow grinned.

“Ya got in a cheap shot, don’t flatter ya self Ichi” he said, licking his lips.

Beneath his fingers, Grimmjow could feel Ichigo’s pulse fluttering, he could feel his eyes follow his tongue as he wet his suddenly dry lips. Shifting slightly, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo’s pupil’s pulsed slightly, he could feel Ichigo’s dick twitch against his thigh, and Grimmjow was pretty sure that Ichigo could feel his too.

Instinctively, Grimmjow could feel himself leaning closer to the other man until he could feel Ichigo’s breath on his lips, his tongue almost touching them as Ichigo flicked it against his lips. 

The tips of their noses touched as Grimmjow closed the distance slightly, that was until his world span and he had a lap full of a very sweaty Ichigo.

“You’re very easily distracted Grimmjow" Ichigo muttered as he pulled himself off the bigger man.

Grimmjow laid there, stunned. He blinked slowly. Willing his lungs to work properly again, he sat up on his elbows, watching Ichigo as he walked towards the tree where they had left their T-shirts before they started sparring. 

They had gone at each other for a good hour before Ichigo had knocked him on his ass. Grimmjow had to admit he was impressed with Ichigo’s skill, the younger had explained that him and his twin ( yes, Grimmjow’s brain did come to a screeching halt at the thought of two Ichigo’s), used to get I to fights a lot as kids. Like a lot. 

Collecting their things, Grimmjow walked with Ichigo towards his home, they separated, promising to meet up in the week for a gaming night. 

The towel landed in the hamper with a dull thud as Ichigo made his way back into his bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed shoving his face into the pillow, he let out a content sigh. He lifted his head slightly, eyeing the clock. He decided on a small afternoon nap, letting his body relax, it didn’t take long for his body to slip into a light slumber. 

* * *

Renji tapped his fingers against his temples, his brain ran at a thousand miles a hour, jealousy burned through his veins as the images of Ichigo and Grimmjow sparing, playing around with each other.

He couldn’t get the image of them pressed close together on the floor. With a yell, he launched the glass against the wall, watching the pieces shatter, each individual piece breaking uniquely.

He knew that eventually, Ichigo would crumble, he always came back to Renji. Always.

* * *

Grimmjow spent the rest of the day doing the usual mundane things, he threw a load in the laundry, cleaned his house from top to bottom and even managed to sort out his closet, three bags full of clothes were being donated he, felt quite good about that. 

Quickly showering, he toweled off his hair as he stood in front of the stove waiting for the water to boil. Leaving the towel around his shoulders, he began cutting the vegetables, adding them into the now boiling water. Next was the meat, cutting it into thick chunks, the dropped it in with the vegetables. Adding stock and spices, he let it simmer for the next four hours. 

He sent a quick text to Nnoi, telling him to bring Ulqui with him for food, it had been a while since they had eaten together. As he pottered around the house, his muscles ached presently, he also knew that he would be sporting a few more bruises than he had begun the day with, but he was happy.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a jolt, his heart thud against his ribs, a cold sweat broke over his skin as he pulled himself from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he made his way down the stairs and stopped at the bottom as his eyes locked on an envelope on the floor. 

Taking a breath, he walked over and picked it up, long fingers creasing the paper, he ripped it open and unfolded it. 

The paper fell from his fingers as if it had burnt him, on the page was one word glaring up at him, that made his stomach drop.

_**MINE.** _


	6. Go Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of flirting. New friends. A pain in the arse returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi. Thankyou for all the kudos on the last chapter, it means the world to me so thankyou. I'm so thankful for you all, and thankyou for sticking with me. Please enjoy 😌
> 
> This chapter mentions suicidal thoughts for a split second. TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️

Ichigo tries his hardest to ignore the note that is ripped up in his bin. He knows who it’s from, he recognized the handwriting almost instantly. He had spent the last six months throwing the letters and notes that were left for him in the bin. He cracks his fingers nervously, the pop echoes through the quiet room, he resists the urge to call his brother , only because he knows that Shiro will go beat Renji to a pulp.

Brown eyes flick to the calendar on the wall, he has two weeks until his meeting with Uryuu’s dad, he has to keep himself together long enough to not fuck up the re-interviewing process. With a deep sigh, Ichigo puts in his headphones and grabs his keys and leaves the house. He knows it’s late but he needs the air.

A cool breeze bushes against the heated skin if his cheeks, ruffling his hair, the music in his ears is loud enough to block any intrusive thoughts and to give him tinnitus. His arms goosepimple as he forgot to put on a jacket, he has no destination so he keeps walking, and before he knows it, he’s stood before a familiar headstone.

Fresh flowers have been placed in the planter, he knows that his twin has been , he stops his music and pulls out his headphones and sits on the floor, resting his arms on his knees he sighs.

“mama, you would know what to do, help me" Ichigo whispers. 

Resting his chin on his knees, he stares at the engraved plaque of his mother’s smiling face, he wishes that she was here, she would have scared Renji away with a look. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there for, talking to his mother, he tells her everything that’s happened with Renji, tells her about Grimmjow. 

He tells her of the dark place his mind went to in the first few months of the breakup, the told her how he thought of ending it all, how he contemplated swallowing the container full of meds that were in his medicine cabinet , or how he stared at the blades of his razor for far too long, when the nights dragged on. He told her how he sobbed into Uryuu’s shoulder night after night. 

Words spilled out of him until he felt the wind cool on his face as the wet tracks continued to grow as tears leaked from his eyes. After a while he managed to calm himself down, his legs had grown numb and his eyes drooped.

Pulling himself from the floor, he pressed a kiss to his fingers and placed them lovingly on his mother’s picture, whispering a quiet bye he put his headphones in and made the trek back home. He looked at the time and realised that he had been sat there for two and a half hours, there were a handful of notifications, and texts off his friends. 

Fingers dug into his thighs as he shoved then deep into his pockets, dragging his feet and keeping his head down, he lost himself in his own world. Until a very familiar laugh was heard. Ichigo snapped his head up as he almost, for the third time, slammed into Grimmjow’s chest.

Yanking out his headphones, Ichigo stopped in front of the blue haired man, and friends, “Seriously Grimm, you really need ta look where ya going" 

Grimmjow blinked at the other man, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spotted the dried tear marks on Ichigo’s face. He unconsciously reached a tanned hand forward and swiped his thumb over Ichigo’s cheek,

“Ya alright Ichi?” Grimmjow asked, concerned.

Fighting not to lean into the touch he nodded slightly, “hmm, went to see mum, its been a long night, talked about a redhead” Ichigo muttered, knowing he wouldn’t need to elaborate.

Grimmjow inclined his head minutely, so small that the others couldn’t see. Dropping his hand, Grimmjow motioned to the two men behind him,

“This is Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, good friends of mine”   
Ichigo nodded at the two and his eyes stayed on Nnoitra, “Hey I know you"

Nnoi pointed at himself, “eh, doubt it kid"

Eyes narrowed, “First off not a kid, second, five years ago, the diner carpark” Ichigo grunted, smirk appearing on his lips.

Nnoitra grinned, “heh, now I remember, ya got a albino twin, you kicked my ass"

Laughter echoed in the night as Grimmjow doubled over, holding onto Ulquiorra’s shoulder as he struggled to hold himself up, “ you said it was a huge motherfucker tha kicked your ass" Grimmjow gasped out.

Nnoi rubbed the back of his neck, “ fuck off Kitty, Berry boy could kick your ass with a hand tied behind his fucken back. I was a pussy, I admit, Berry is tough, With or without his twin"

Ichigo’s eye twitched, twice at the use of Berry, but he let it slide, for now. The small group made there way to said diner, as they were walking , Ichigo shivered, then he was enveloped in warmth. His senses were filled with Grimmjow’s scent as he pulled the bigger man’s jacket around him. Choosing not to say anything.

Ichigo was seated across from the two dark haired men, although Ulquiorra was quiet, they both had a lot in common, the three at the table exchanged numbers and Ichigo got a notification on his phone,

_You have been added to the group chat Three Gays and A Emo._

Ichigo swallowed the bubble of hysterical laughter and locked his phone. He felt Grimmjow slide next to him, he’s drink appearing in front of him, hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

Butterflies. Intense butterflies filled his stomach _, he_ _remembered_ , Ichigo thought as he wrapped his cold fingers around the cup. He had told Grimmjow that when he was sad, his mother used to make him this exact drink.

The four men chatted late into the night, the clock on the wall told Ichigo that it was almost one in the morning, the group left as the clock struck two.

Grimmjow walked him home, their fingers brushed against each other as they walked close. As they walked home, Grimmjow asked him why he had been crying.

“Renji sent me a note, nothing I’m not used to, but it was just getting better. I have my re-interview at the hospital at the end of the month, I can’t fuck it up. I can’t let _him_ fuck it up for me, not again” Ichigo said, his voice small. He stopped walking.

Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo’s arms, rubbing them slightly, “ have you gone to the police” he asked.

Shaking his head, “they couldn’t do anything, I tried getting an restraining order against him, but because the calls and letters he sent were none threatening, they couldn’t do anything” Ichigo rubbed his eyes tiredly, “ I changed my number but obviously he knew where I still lived”

“ But he’s practically stalking you" Grimmjow said, voice laced with disdain.

“I know, believe me I know, but he stopped before it got out of hand, I guess" Ichigo said, exhausted.

They continued walking, It wasn’t long until they reached Ichigo’s home, he pulled his keys out and looked at Grimmjow, “thankyou, for tonight, I really needed it. Your friends aren’t too bad either” he said with a small smile.

Grimmjow took his hand and squeezed it softly, “anytime Ichi" 

Ichigo twisted the key in the lock, “message me when you’re home safe Grimm" 

Not knowing what came over him, he twisted his head and placed a soft kiss against Grimmjow’s cheek, before turning quickly and dashing inside, closing the door behind him. Resting his head against the door, Ichigo looked through the peephole and tried not to smile as he watched Grimmjow press his hand against his cheek.

His body sunk into the bed and his orange hair fanned across the pillow as his exhausted body relaxed into the mattress . He rolled onto his side as his phone dinged, he opened it and pressed onto the group chat,

_Kitty: I’m home, couldn’t be fucked with sending three text._

_Big dick: lazy fuck._

_Emoboi: it’s late, go to bed._

_Berry: the fuck I’m Berry for?_

_Berry changed Big dick to micro penis._

_Kitty:🤣🤣🤣🤣 he’s not wrong._

_Micro penis: fuck you Berry, low blow man._

_Emoboi: For fucks sake, all of you. Go to sleep._

_Berry: Alright, I’m dead on my feet, I’m going to bed, night arseholes._

With that Ichigo closes the chat. When his phone dings again, it’s from Grimmjow.

_Goodnight Ichigo, I’m glad I was able to cheer you up tonight, the boys like you too. If you need help with your situation, we will gladly help. And next time you kiss me, it better be a fucking proper kiss. Sweet dreams, baby._

Ichigo heat stutters, baby, he reads it over and over again. He feels like a teenager, swooning over his first love. He doesn’t bother to reply, putting his phone on charge, he falls into an exhausted sleep.

Ichigo woke to thirty two messages in the group chat. _Thirty two_. He spent the morning scrolling through them while waiting for his toast to do. He laughs at Nnoitra and Ulquiorra arguing, opening the chat he quickly types,

_Berry: Ulquiorra has a point Nnoi._

_Micro penis: you ganging up on me too Berry_

_Berry : listen tiny dick, just because ya a nasty ass, and Ulquiorra and I have standards , don’t mean we’re ganging up on ya_

Ichigo places the phone down and scratches his head as the toaster pings, he puts it on a plate and butters it, taking a bite he picks the phone up again, and groans, he’s probably going to have to mute the chat at some point, another twenty messages.

_Kitty: you fuckwads do know it’s seven I the fucking morning right._

_Berry: not a morning person Grimm? 🤣_

_Kitty: Ichigo, baby, you will come ta learn, until I’ve had my coffee, there ain’t no morning Grimmjow_.

There it was again. Baby.

Swallowing, while trying not to swallow his tongue because a feat on its own. He licks his lips and in a bold move types,

_Berry: I guess I’ll just have to see for myself then right?_

Hes flirting. Actively flirting in a group chat. _Fuck_. What has his life come to. Ignoring the pining of the group chat, he sends a quick text to Uryuu asking to meet for coffee. He needs normal.

Uryuu sighs and pushes up his glasses, “Ichi, you need to go to the police over Renji”

Ichigo looks down at his hands holding his cup, “ they didn’t do anything before, they won’t now, there’s no fucking point"

Pale fingers pull tanned ones off the cup and hold them tight, “ you can’t let him ruin you again, Ichigo, you’re just getting back to normal"

“I know, I know. I’ll handle it" Ichigo mutters. They chat for a long while, Ichigo filling him in on the past few weeks, telling him about Grimmjow. The black haired man jolts at the name,

“blue hair, tanned skin, body of a god?” Uryuu asked.

“Yeah, how di‐” Uryuu cuts Ichigo off, “ I uh know his friend, Nnoitra”

Ichigo watches as Uryuu flushes, “know him how?” Ichigo teases.

A wadded napkin hits him in the face, “ Fuck off Ichigo”

Ichigo does not fuck off, he cackles.

* * *

The door slams shut as he’s tackled by his twin, white hair filling his mouth, he pushes the other away And drops down on the sofa, his twin following, 

“Ya okay king" he asks.

Ichigo nods, “hmm, yeah Shi, just tired” he lies, he’s not going to tell him about the note.

Isshin calls to the boys, telling them food is ready, they shove each other as the go to the table.   
Eating with his family is one of his favorite things in the entire world. Yes, they drive him crazy, but he loves them.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ichigo chats with Grimmjow, between the other man’s shifts at work, the group chat pings multiple times every hour. He grows close to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, he would call them close friends, with half of the conversations and pictures they’ve send, close _close_ friends. 

The group meets up midweek for food, and Ichigo points at Nnoitra with his steak knife,

“Nnoi” he says.

The wide grinning man looks up at him, swallowing at seeing the knife pointed at him, “yeah Ichi”

“You hurt Uryuu, in anyway” he grins “I will end you"

The dark haired man blanched not questioning the orange haired man , as did the other in the group.  
As the small group eat and chat, Ichigo tells the group how he knows Uryuu, and now Nnoitra understands the threat, he makes a mental note to call the glasses wearing man.

Hours later, they leave the restaurant and head to Grimmjow’s house for game night. Ichigo is nervous, for obvious reasons. He remembered what he said in the chat, he knows it won’t happen now or if ever , but nausea rolls in his stomach.

As the group made there way to Grimmjow’s, a voice stopped them all,

“Oi Ichigo”

Grimmjow knew that voice, he saw the orange haired man freeze. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra stopped too, Ichigo had filled them in on his break up. They could also see the blatant attraction between the two men. 

The small group turned, the three other men standing behind Ichigo, said man let out an exhausted sigh,

“Go away Renji" taking a breath, “ you contact me again in anyway, I’m going to the police"

Renji laughed, “you won’t, you’re mine remember”

Anger, pure undiluted anger burnt in Ichigo’s veins, he took a step forward, “I stopped being yours the moment you shoved your dick into someone else”

“Not like it wasn’t the first time” Renji muttered.

Ichigo felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him , tears pricked to his eyes as they locked with Renji’s, “ well, aren’t I a fucking fool” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the three men stiffen, and Grimmjow’s face contorted in anger, the blue haired man went to lunge at the other, but Ichigo stopped him, by placing a hand on his chest.

“Don’t Grimm, he’s not worth it, let’s just go home"

Grimmjow nodded, sliding his arm over Ichigo’s shoulder, pulling the smaller man close, Ichigo leaned into the bigger man, taking comfort from him, the three turned, leaving a fuming Renji behind them


End file.
